Bath Secrets
by Gin'iroAmadare
Summary: Things have changed since Inu Yasha was young. Now, instead of bathing with his mother, he's watching a young woman bathe. Oneshot.


Alright, another one-shot.The first one didn't go over very well, but hopefully this one will. Please enjoy.

_GiniroAmadare_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When he was younger, not much more than a pup, he had been informed by no less than his mother that females loved to bathe. Bathing, she had told him, was as important to girls as fighting was to boys. And although he'd had no reason to doubt her, Inu Yasha couldn't help but think that perhaps she was the only female with the obsession of being clean. Despite this, he still loved to bath with her, late in the night. At the time, he hadn't understood why they were always the only two, but it hadn't bothered him at the time. They would spend hours at the hot springs, making themselves as clean as possible. Once they were done, his mother would sit him on her lap, brushing his silver hair; which even then had been overly-long. She would always comment on how beautiful his hair was, soft and of silky texture.

Perhaps that was why he still kept it long.

Things had changed abruptly when his mother died. He was suddenly brought to the reason why they had always bathed alone the first time he tried to get into the hot springs while there were others in it.

_Dirty half-breed! _

_Get out of our springs before you contaminate the water, filthy hanyou!_

At first, he had been confused. Why didn't they want him with them? Then they had started throwing rocks, and reality had slammed into him. The humans didn't want him because he was part youkai. The youkai didn't want him because he was part human. No one wanted him to be near them, and they never had. He was alone.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed. Now, many years later, he had found someone who was willing to accept him no matter what he was, and with her had eventually come a pack of friends. It was after this that he learned that his mother was right. Women loved being clean, and she wasn't the only one who obsessed with cleanliness - Kagome was, too; which led to the place he was now.

Squatting behind a large bush, Inu Yasha was perfectly concealed from the young miko of whom he was spying on. Through the leaves, he could see her as she happily floated happily in the warm current, acting as if she didn't have a care in the world.

It was disgusting to watch her like this, or so he forcibly told himself repeatedly. She would never peak at him while he was bathing, but the guilty thoughts had never stopped him from watching, despite his conscience trying to persuade him out of it. She had been with him to long for him not to be able to notice her. Kagome was beautiful, and not just outwardly. She had a personality to match that amazing smile... The smile that somehow always seemed to make his heart sing and ruin even one of his worst moods by flipping it upside down.

Momentarily distracted by his thoughts, Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he inched closer as Kagome chose that moment to stand. Water streamed down her pale body, and she did nothing to hid herself from his burning gaze; obviously assuming that she was alone. His body began to warm considerably even as murmured how stupid she was under his breath, his eyes still trained on her. Didn't she know she could be attacked by a youkai at any moment? She needed to be on guard at all times... Her skin looked delicate, her hair falling over he shoulder softly as she used her fingers to comb it out, starting with the glistening strands that were on her breasts.

Inu Yasha's hand fell absently between his legs, finding a growing hardness that he was getting more and more used to as time went by. Now it seemed like even the slightest touch by her would send him off, and to see her like this... It was to much.

Turning to go, Inu Yasha halted as he saw Kagome straigten fully. His eyes trailed from her neck to her full breasts and then to her thighs as he let out the closest sound he had ever made to a whimper in his life. He couldn't stop the nearly-silent growl that escaped him when her hands ran down her body in obvious distaste, frowning slightly. Didn't she know how fucking beautiful she was?

His head jerked up when she walked toward the land, hips swaying with every step she took and causing the lower portion of his body to throb. She was naked and hardly five feet away, giving Inu Yasha a perfect view of her luscious curves. He stayed there for the next ten minutes, watching in awe as she dried herself off and then dressed in her regular uniform. By the time she left the scene, his whole body hurt for release and he fled the scene, eager to leave and achieve what he had needed the moment he started watching her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Later that night, Inu yasha watched his sleeping companions from his place in a tree high above them, feeling an odd sense of loss over his mother. It was strange the way these things just snuck up on you. He missed the way she smelled, the way he would try to get her to smile, even though it became harder each day.

The hanyou's gaze turned to the sleeping young woman with a small kitsune curled up to her chest. Surprisingly, it made him want to be down there with Kagome. She always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better...

Maybe... Maybe someday he would act out on his fantasies of Kagome. Instead of watching, he would be in the hot springs with her. She would be his and want him the same way he did her, as mates. Until then... He would have to be content, watching her from afar. He wasn't going to let her go away. He had let his mother die... Kagome was more important to him than his mother had ever been. He wasn't sure if that was wrong, but every pulling of his soul toward hers told him it was true. He would wait.

Inu Yasha smirked. Yes, he would wait.

"But only as long as she keeps up this bathing fetish of hers..."

_The End_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_That didn't really turn out the way I expected to, but I don't think it's bad enough that I'm going to go re-write it all. Thanks to **InvictusCanisDeus**, who was my only reviewer for "I'll Protect You". I wasn't really sure what to rate this, but I figured this rating was okay since I didn't go into any real detail. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_GiniroAmadare_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything from that show/manga, etc, though I do love obsessing over them._


End file.
